Benutzer Diskussion:LittleMew/Archiv 2018
Archiv vom Jahr 2018 Klar doch :D Kein Problem, ich weiß ja, wie viel es hier zu tun gibt, und da will ich euch nicht noch mehr Arbeit als nötig aufhalsen :'D 13:01, 18. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Abendstern Hmm ich würde sagen, mach ihn erstmal schwarz und dann einen braunen Layer drüber, von dem du dann mit nem Felltexturbrush ein bisschen vom Braun wieder wegradierst, sodass das Schwarz durchscheint. Falls das auch nicht funktioniert, versuch einen von deinen Vorschlägen :D 00:27, 1. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Re: Fellmuster/farben Here ya go: https://sta.sh/015wlgf4x7l9 16:00, 7. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Re:Cover An den Covern hab ich da auch schon Kritik ausgeübt - inklusive mit Hinweis auf die genähte Narbe. Muss ja schon sagen, dass ich mit ein bisschen (sehr) freue, wie negativ diese Cover ankommen :') (und bis auf In die Wildnis meiner Meinung nach auch zurecht - hat der/die Covergestalter/in überhaupt schon mal was von der Farbenlehre gehört? Feuer und Eis ist in der Hinsicht das reinste Verbrechen :'D) 15:31, 10. Mär. 2018 (UTC) https://www.warriorcats.de/neue-cover-staffel-1-hintergrund/ Musst ein bisschen runterscrollen und nach Tautropfens Kommentar suchen (ca vor 2 Monaten xD) gut btw. finde ich ja den einen Kommentar von Beltz auf die Frage von nem anderen User: "Der Preis hängt mit der neuen Ausstattung und Veredelung der Cover zusammen." ... finde ich schon minimal amüsant :'))) 02:22, 11. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Re Jaja und du heimst dann wieder die Lorbeeren ein :') Ernsthaft though, hab ich aber langsam eher das Gefühl, dass Beltz sich das Geld spart und gar nicht mehr nach Fehlern durchliest, sondern einfach nur noch darauf wartet, dass Fans denen Mails schreiben/sich beschweren/whatever - warum sonst haben sie extra ne Seite dafür eingerichtet, wo man denen die Fehler mailen kann ¬¬ Viel Glück dabei, den "Madame Tigerkralle"-Fehler aus dem Prolog auszubügeln btw. - laut der Antwort, die man Mystery gegebe hat, wäre das ja kein Fehler, weil Tigerkralle in dem Buch ja überhaupt nicht vorkommt und dass im Original ja immer tom bei dem Kater steht, weshalb das sowieso völlig unerheblich ist, wird einfach mal gekonnt ignoriert 17:13, 17. Mär. 2018 (UTC) :Geblockt....? Wtf hast du bitte getan, dass du geblockt wurdest? xDDD Aber ja, ich sag dir bescheid, wenn ichs durchgearbeitet habe xD Und wo wir grade bei doppelten/getrennten Katzen sind: Was meinst du, sollten wir Pouncetail/Pouncefoot, Foxface/Foxnose und Shadepelt/Shadenose jeweils zusammenlegen oder nah? 17:51, 18. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Joa nice läuft bei dir :') Wie kannst du es auch nur wagen Beltz auf seine Fehler aufmerksam zu machen, die meisten stammen doch eh aus dem Englischen (z.B. ja auch Emberkit = Aschenjunges/Spatzenjunges) !1111!!! Okay das mit Pounetail ist hilfreich. Was aber Shade und Fox angeht haben die einen Vorteil, den Pounce z.B. nicht hatte: beide werden im Buch selbst wieder bei ihrem alten/richtigen Namen genannt (und Beltz hat den Fehler berichtigt, aber was die schreiben kann man ja wohl kaum als "Beweis" sehen :'))). Worauf ich damit jedenfalls hinaus will ist, dass es - dadurch, dass sie im Buch selbst bei ihrem richtigen Namen genannt werden und keine Foxs und Shades in Darkest Night auftauchen (weil die Originals ja in Shattered Sky sterben), doch dann eigentlich im Prinzip nichts anderes ist, als mit Stonewing/tooth, oder? Was das Aussehensupdate angeht hab ich selbst schon weitergemacht, die letzte Katze, die ich geupdated hab war Feldzahn, als nächstes ist also Felix dran. Kannst gerne wieder helfen wenn du willst :D P.S. Hab grade das russische Sternenpfad Cover gesehen.... mah heart mah soul man D': 19:51, 19. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Madame Tigerkralle Ich misch mich ja nur ungerne in die Gespräche anderer Leute ein, aber weil hier gerade mein Name vorkommt: ja, dass Tigerkralle nicht vorkommt, haben die echt gesagt :') Nachdem ich denen nen Vergleich mit der Buchstelle aus Into the Wild geschickt hab, wollten die es allerdings doch nochmal überprüfen, mal sehen ob da was draus wird^^ 14:38, 18. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Joo tu das und sag dann mal Bescheid ob sie mittlerweile den Fehler einsehen oder immer noch dagegen'argumentieren' (was ich denen durchaus zutrauen würde ._.) xD 14:51, 18. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Äh Mew ist das so richtig dass du da gerade die Bilder als Quellen einfügst und nicht nur die Links zu den Bildern? Weil die Bilder sind ja ziemlich lang... :'D 13:35, 22. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Re: Refs Die doppelten Refs sind bei den Katzen notwendig, da die Referenzen die du hinzugefügt hast entweder nicht ausreichen/genug sagen (wie bei Bramble, dass Lynx sein Halbbruder ist. Ja, die Ref sagt, dass Swift sein Halbbruder ist, aber da die Missing Kits namentlich ja nie in den Büchern erwähnt werden, fehlt nur mit der OS5 Ref der Bezug zu Lynxkit) oder aber die Verbindung fehlt vollständig (wie z.B. die Halbgeschwister von Beerenherz & co - in dem Missing Kits Screenshot steht nirgendwo etwas von Snowbirds anderen Würfen beispielsweise) 12:32, 23. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Erstmal: Ja bei den Missing Kits in Fälle wie Goldenflower hatte ich auch immer nochmal die Buchstelle UND Missing Kits dahin geschrieben. Quasi als so eine Art "hier steht im Buch, dass Goldblüte da ein Junges hat/dass dieses Junge an dieser Stelle im Buch vorkommt" und die andere Ref dann als ein "und hier steht, dass das Junge XYkit heißt" Bei Littlekit bezweifle ich irgendwie, dass Vicky da an Foxheart gedacht hat xD Ich würde sagen, da wir nicht wissen ob sie Cloudpelt oder Foxheart meinte, schreib bei Littlekit (und/oder eventuell Cloud/Fox?) einfach einen Sonstiges-Hinweis - also von wegen dass Vicky Littles Augen mal mit denen ihrer Schwester verglichen hat, aber sie hat nur ne Halbschwester und ihr Bruder hat bekanntermaßen blaue Augen ^^ 13:01, 24. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Was wir wollen nicht das E-Wiki werden... awww :C XDD Werd das Aussehen dann zumindest bei Eagle dann einmal ergänzen. Was Shattered Sky angeht, ja damit bin ich schon durch mit der "Tau-Lesung" :') Alter eben grade tho: Wie du an meiner Dappled Pelt Bearbeitung ja sehen kannst wird sie einmal Wolkenfleck genannt - das war diesmal aber reiner Zufall, dass ich das gesehen habe... scheint als hätte ich dafür schon einen Instinkt entwickelt der Bullshit aufspürt XD 14:20, 24. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Ja mach ich :D Ich habe grade eine Vermutung, wieso in MFV Gorse Fur die erste Hälfte des Buches Ginsterstern und Emberkit permanent Spatzenjunges genannt wird.... Ich habe nämlich das Gefühl, der Übersetzer hat ins Wiki geguckt und wurde bei Gorse Fur dann auf Ginsterstern umgeleitet (weil das ja sein aktuellster Name ist) und Emberkit hat er mit dem Emberkit/Spatzenjunges aus dem WolkenClan verwechselt, ich vermute Mal, weil er dachte "oh die ist aus dem WolkenClan und der kommt im Buch vor also muss das die sein, weil sowas wie "Tall Shadows Gruppe" gibts hier ja nicht". Sollte meine Theorie hier stimmen ne..... dann können sie nicht einmal vernünftig eine Enzyklopädie nutzen.... 14:33, 24. Mär. 2018 (UTC) ... yes. xD 14:43, 24. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Das heißt, dass beim 32. Kapitel nicht "32. Kapitel" steht sondern "26. Kapitel" :'D 15:40, 24. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Sorry Hallo Mew, sorry dass ich dir etwas falsch untergeschoben habe und ich hätte mich nicht wegen eines Missverständnisses gegenüber auslassen dürfen, aber die Situation hat sich wegen der gegenseitigen Missverständnisse weiter hochgespielt. Ich hoffe es ist alles okay. - 14:41, 11. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Re: Skype Well that's bullshit wtf Oo Ich habs mal den anderen ausgerichtet und von denen kam der Vorschlag, ob du nicht mal die Web/Browser-Version von Skype verwendest. Ansonsten müssen wir dann wohl auf Discord ausweichen und da nen Channel doer ne Gruppe machen ^^ 14:30, 17. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Charakter-Art Hallo Mew, hatte keine Ahnung, wo ich dir antworten sollte und hab beschlossen, auf deiner Seite zu antworten. Hab mir jetzt alles noch einmal genau durchgelesen und nicht genau feststellen können, wo meine Fehler liegen. ( Bis auf das Hochladen natürlich :D Ich Dummerchen^^) Wenn sonst etwas noch nicht in Ordnung ist, würde ich mich sehr freuen, wenn du mir ein paar Tipps geben könntest! *~* :) Liebe Grüße.~~ Nesselregen (Diskussion) 17:15, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~* Hola, ich bin´s wieder. xD Du bist mir irgendwie sympathisch Mädel! ^^ Das zweite bei Platschpfote hab ich verstanden. Doch das bei Lightkit ~naja. Hab´s ausprobiert, hat aber irgendwie nie so geklappt, wie ich es mir erhofft hatte. :D Bei Wildjunges (FC) hab ich das erste Bild hochgeladen, dann dasselbe ein zweites mal (bearbeitete Version), hab auf Speichern geklickt und automatisch wurde "die Datei existiert bereits" und "vorhandene Datei ersetzen" angezeigt. Da hab ich dann auf ersetzen gedrückt. Das kam bei Lightkit nicht, da ich Dummerchen ja die Datei umbenannt hatte. Hoffe, es ist nicht zu kompliziert erklärt und wir finden eine Lösung! O~o ^^ Liebe Grüße nochmal! :).~~ Nesselregen (Diskussion) 17:15, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~* Danke ebenfalls! :) Es hat geklappt mit dem überschreiben der Versionen! ^^ *~* XD Danke für die Hilfe! Liebe Grüße :) ~ Nesselregen (Diskussion) 11:57, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~* Re: Fellstruktur Hey Mew, Das kann natürlich sein, dass das wieder so ne Bildschirm-Sache ist (ich hasse das langsam echt T_T), aber bei mir seh ich die Felltextur, sowohl am Laptop als auch am Tablet, tatsächlich bei allen anderen Bildern auch im Shading. Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, was da los ist, dass dieser Effekt im Moment so krass ist, aber Perchpaw ist da eines der besten Beispiele oder Doofwing eben eines der besten Negativbeispiele. Bei Perch könnte ich im Shading fast jeden Strich der Textur nachmalen (weil ich es halt sehe), während das bei Doof nicht so ist :/ Wenn das aber bei dir nicht so ist (weil wegen Bildschirmqualitätsunterschied, ich meine, ich kann wegen dem Mist nicht mal Hawk Swoop bewerten, weil der Unterschied zwischen Tablet und Laptop einfach nicht überwindbar ist v_v), wäre mein Vorschlag, dass du es in dem Fall so lassen könntest ^^ mir ist es bei Doof halt aufgefallen, weil ich es bei ihr (und den anderen, die ich in dieser Form bewertet habe) nicht gesehen habe, vorher aber schon. Lass mich also wissen, wie das bei dir ist, dann ändere ich meine Bewertung diesbezüglich :) ich überprüfe ja jetzt mittlerweile jedes Bild, bevor ich ein Dagegen gebe (beim Dafür nicht, weil wenn es am Laptop einwandfrei ist, gilt es für mich als einwandfrei ^^), zusätzlich am Tablet (oder sobald ich wieder ein Handy habe, am Handy), und da es da halt auch so war, hab ich es einfach mal geschrieben. Kann aber wie gesagt sein, dass es bei dir natürlich anders ist, weil unterschiedliche Bildschirme halt unterschiedlich von der Farbqualität sind ^^ Und was die Felltextur bei Hasenflug betrifft: Stimmt, Willow ist mir da tatsächlich durchgerutscht o.o aber bei Fuchskralle seh ich wegen des Bildschirms die Felltextur nur, wenn ich in einem bestimmten Winkel und recht nah am Bildschirm sitze, und selbst dann nur recht schwach, deswegen ist es mir bei ihm gar nicht aufgefallen ^^ Fazit: Diese Differenzen mit verschiedenen Displays nerven x_x aber ich hoffe, du kannst jetzt die Bewertung etwas besser nachvollziehen ^^ aber ich werde das wie gesagt ändern, wenn das am Bildschirm liegt :) Liebste Grüße ~ 09:27, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Im Zweifel sind immer die Bildschirme schuld, können wir uns darauf einigen? xD ~ 09:51, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Bearbeitungen Hallo Mew, Ich brauche unbedingt noch einmal deine Hilfe! :) Hab meine drei Charakter-Arts jetzt wieder bearbeitet und will sie hochladen, jedoch zeigt es mir bei der Diskussionsseite an, dass ich diese nicht bearbeiten kann. Hab mich schon 3x abgemeldet, es ändert sich jedoch nichts. Kann mir nicht erklären wieso, kannst du mir vielleicht helfen? :/ *~* Liebe Grüße und schon ein Dankeschön im Voraus! ~ Nesselregen (Diskussion) 18:18, 02. Mai. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~* *Pop* Hi Mew. I'm here just to remind you that you have new messages on zh Warriors Wiki. Unfortunately, all the e-mail notifications are disabled by default on that Wiki farm (though you can see them when you are visiting the wiki). If you'd like to enable E-mail notifications, please go to Special:Preferences#mw-prefsection-echo, and make sure the first two rows of check-boxes below the "E-Mail" column are checked. Regards! --CXuesong (Diskussion) 14:37, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Re: Back covers Thank you so much! I'll be updating the english gallery as much as I can this weekend, since we're missing some of our own back covers, not to mention foreign editions xD Thanks again! Hey thanks for letting me know^^ Saw the other announcement thing you posted but alas couldn't read it c: While I'm here, also wanted to let you know the English wiki update their box sets with more alternates; I'd add them here but don't know your naming conventions. I also noticed that most of the english box set images I pulled from here had extra white surrounding some of the edges, when I think it should be transparent, so would I be allowed to take off the extra white? Thanks for letting me know^^ We don't count that cite on the english wiki, so I must've overlooked it as well. Regeln Liebe Little Mew Tut mir leid wegen den Unannehmlichkeiten. Ich habe gemeint ich habe die verbesserten Versionen schon draufgeladen und habe sie als geändert markiert. Dabei habe ich sie gar noch nicht hochgeladen, wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Ich werde mich nochmals genaustens mit den Regeln befassen und sie beim nächsten mal beachten. Danke viel mal für das nette Ermahnen. Lg Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 11:53, 31. Mai 2018 (UTC) Question Hallo Mew :), Hätte einen kurze Frage wegen meinen zwei Chara-Arts, die zurzeit auf der Diskussionsseite sind; Ich hatte diese Woche überhaupt keine Zeit, diese zu bearbeiten und wollte nachfragen, ob man sie trotzdem drinnen lassen könnte. Letzten Samstag habe ich sie reingestellt. (und steht ja in den Regeln, das sie, wenn sie 7 Tage nicht bearbeitet wurden, abgelehnt werden) Nächste Woche kann ich sie sicher wieder bearbeiten, ich fände es sehr schade, wenn sie rausgenommen werden würden. :/ Und wenn ich schon gerade so am schreiben bin, eine Frage zu Pflaumenjunges (DC) Chara-Art, das ich gemacht habe: Hab ihr ja einen gewisses schwarz/rotes Muster gemacht, da weder gefleckt, noch sonst was in ihrer Beschreibung steht. Es ist dann darunter gemeint worden, ich sollte es eher mehr so schildpattfarben machen, manche haben gesagt sie wissen es selbst nicht, ob das so passt. Muss ich das dann verändern oder nicht?^^ xD Im Voraus schon einmal ganz liebe Grüße und vielen Dank! *~* Nesselregen (Diskussion) 18:00, 01. Jun. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~* Hochladen Liebe Mew,ich bins schon wieder! xD Schon langsam komm ich mir richtig blöd vor, dich andauernd zu nerven.^^ Meine Frage: Ich würde gerne meine Charakter-Arts auf mein Profil geben (Ich hab mir das bei dir und anderen angeschaut und finde es wunderbar!:)), weiß aber nicht ob ich die Bilder ein zweites Mal hochladen darf, da man es auf der Diskussionsseite ja überschreiben soll. (Was ja logisch ist, wenn man es 100x bearbeiten muss) Ist das dann erlaubt oder nicht? Ganz Liebe Grüße :) Nesselregen (Diskussion) 17:55, 5. Jun. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~* Hochladen Oh mann xD Dankeschön! ^^ Übrigens, der Spitzname Nesselchen, der gefällt mir ^^ :'D Nesselregen (Diskussion) 18:02, 5. Jun. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~* Re: CA Hey Mew ^^ Ich hatte heute allgemein ein böses Erwachen bezüglich meiner Bewertungen gestern Nacht, weil ich bei Lichtbart auch die Bewertung von Blossomfall nochmal eingefügt hatte D: das war gestern zugegebenermaßen ein bisschen blöd :c ich saß fast ne Stunde am Bewerten, hab mir vorher alles grob notiert und dann auf der CA-Seite nochmal ein bisschen ausformuliert, und dann musste ich meine ganzen Bewertungen aber löschen, weil die Seite in der Zwischenzeit 7 oder 8 mal bearbeitet wurde D: da war bei mir die Luft dann schon ziemlich raus... Weil ich aber gewusst habe, dass ich heute eher weniger die Zeit dazu habe, musste ich das gestern Abend nochmal hinter mich bringen, also hab ich die Bewertungen auf meinem Profil aufgelistet (weil es in Word kein { oder ~ gibt >.<), und dann die zwei Fenster nebeneinander gepackt und halt nur mit Strg+C und Strg+V gearbeitet... Also hab ich bei Lichtbart wohl Strg+V statt Strg+C gemacht und so ist mir bei ihr nochmal Blossomfalls Bewertung reingerutscht. Das wäre mir bei Badgerfang auch fast passiert, da hab ich es aber rechtzeitig gemerkt ^^ Das mit Yarrowleafs Auge hatte ich vorher auch ausführlicher beschrieben, das ist nur beim zweiten Aufschreiben irgendwie untergegangen :/ ich meinte das von uns aus linke Auge, tut mir leid ^^ bei dem Hinterbein bin ich nicht ausführlicher geworden, weil damit das ganze Hinterbein gemeint war, also die untere Hälfte war von der Stärke und Verwischtheit gut, aber der Oberschenkel war schwächer und um einiges verwischter geshadet, somit ist das Hinterbein an und für sich ungleichmäßig :s Also allgemein hab ich kein Problem damit, ausführlicher zu sein, wäre das gestern Abend/Nacht nicht so ein Heckmeck gewesen, wäre das auch verständlicher rübergekommen, aber dass ich dann letzten Endes fast 2 Stunden am Bewerten saß, hat mich so geärgert, dass ich teilweise nicht die Energie aufbringen konnte, alle Bewertungen erneut gleich ausführlich auszuformulieren >.< tut mir echt leid, dass es da gerade dich so hart getroffen hat :( Ich muss jetzt auch direkt das mit Lichtbart richtig stellen, dafür hätte ich mich heute Morgen nämlich glatt aus dem Fenster stürzen können D: Das nächste Mal geb ich mir besonders viel Mühe, aber dann darf sich auch keiner beschweren, wenn ich Textwände hinterlasse :p ^^ Liebste Grüße ~ 11:37, 19. Jun. 2018 (UTC) :Ja, das war ganz schön blöd :c aber wenn ich fast das ganze CA durchbewerte, mach ich das momentan lieber an einem Stück, weil es nach dem Bearbeiten immer so lange lädt und ich dann noch länger dran sitze v_v in Zukunft mach ich das lieber immer so mit meinem Profil, nur bin ich dann weniger geladen und versäume es dadurch nicht, etwas ausführlicher zu schreiben oder etwas nicht doppelt einzufügen xD ich denke, das war gestern eine Ausnahme ^^ und gegen so Anmerkungen hab ich genuaso wenig etwas wie du gegen Textwände :D ich versuche, solche Unannehmlichkeiten meinerseits anzupassen, daher rechne ich bei jedem CA von mir auch immer mit der Kritik, dass das Shading zu stark ist, weil das so meine häufigste Schwachstelle ist xD ~ 12:24, 19. Jun. 2018 (UTC) RE: Hallo :D Ich wollte mich für die Vorwarnung bedanken, dass ich echt lieb. Ich werde dann das Erstellen von neuen CAs erstmal einstellen und mich um die offenen kümmern, die ich machen kann. Ich habe nur eine Frage: du hast ja gesagt, dass die CAs, die wegen fehlender Vorlagen nicht gemacht werden können, nicht zu dem Limit zählen. Ist es dann in Ordnung, die Versionen dieses Charakters, die man schon machen könnte, noch nicht hochzuladen, um dann später alles im Set hochzuladen, oder müssen die auch schon gemacht werden? Noch einmal vielen, vielen Dank :D GLG, 13:17, 19. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Disku Liebe Mew Danke für deine Antwort. Ich war in dem Moment einfach sehr emotional und Leo hat es mir bereits erklärt. Ich werde künftig einfach warten. LG Mohn [[Benutzer:Mohnhasel|Mohnhasel] (Diskussion) 21:18, 26. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Mobbingpixel Hallo Mew :) Da ich - wie du vielleicht schon gelesen hast oder noch lesen wirst - bei der Jungenversion von Dawncloud den Mobbingpixel der nicht transparent gewesen zu sein scheint nicht gefunden habe, wollte ich dich mal fragen, wie man das am besten checken kann :D Ich gehe ja mal davon aus, dass du mit der Mobbingpixel den Pixel an der linken Wange meinst, der komplett von Outlines umgeben ist..? Ich habe natürlich probiert herauszufinden, ob das der richtige Pixel war aber irgendwie haben meine Proben ergeben, dass der Pixel ok ist.. Damit du eine Ahnung hast wie ich das geprüft habe: Eine Hintergrundebene eingefügt und eingefärbt (mehrfach mit unterschiedlichen Farben getestet) und dann eine Ebene aus allen sichtbaren Ebenen erstellt und die ergebende Farbe dieses Pixels mit der Farbe die ich für den Hintergrund genutzt habe verglichen. Irgendwie war ich der Ansicht, dass die Farben sich unterscheiden müssten wenn der Pixel nicht vollständig transparent gewesen wäre *grübel* Ist vielleicht aber auch einfach der falsche Weg um das zu prüfen :'D Wie gesagt es wäre super lieb, wenn du mir einen Tipp geben könntest wie ich das in Zukunft am besten prüfen kann :) Danke im Voraus ;) LG ~ 05:25, 27. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Hi Mew, danke für deinen Tipp auf das Farbauswahlwerkzeug bin ich gar nicht gekommen, so ist es natürlich einfacherer :) allerdings hatte ich festgestellt, dass wenn ich das Bild welches du ursprünglich kritisiert hattest herunterlade und deine Vorgehensweise beachte (Schwellwert ist definitiv auf 0,0) ist bei mir trotzdem kein Pixel an der Stelle vorhanden.. Ich hab dann aber ein wenig mit Gimp rum gespielt und bemerkt, wenn ich in den transparenten Bereich aktiv einen Fleck mit einer Deckkraft von 0,4 setze wird er von dem Farbauswahl-Werkzeug berücksichtigt und ausgeklammert, wenn die Deckkraft allerdings 0,3 beträgt wird das bei mir nicht unterschieden... Muss also irgendwie an meinem Gimp liegen, hab aber auch eine etwas ältere Version vielleicht ein Bug :'D naja kann dir ja eigentlich auch egal sein, ich werde also einfach versuchen dran zu denken nach einer Bearbeitung immer nochmal alle Ebenen zu radieren xD GLG ~ 18:39, 28. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Hauskätzchen Shading Hi Mew, ich wollte jetzt noch deine Kritik bearbeiten, aber du hast bei Fuzz geschrieben, dass dich das Shading auf der rechten Vorderpfote stört. Ich weiß leider nicht was du meinst (außerdem weiß ich nicht aus welcher Perspektive du die rechte Pfote siehst xD) - ich sehe eigentlich kein Shading welches nicht dort hingehört *grübel* Wäre super, wenn du mir das nochmal genauer erklären könntest :)) Danke! xD 09:32, 1. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Meinst du das? 250px 09:45, 1. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Haha okay wow du gehörst für mich spätestens jetzt auch zur CA-Polizei xD Und ja klar, das bekomme ich glaube ich gerade noch so hin ;) 09:57, 1. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Du bist nicht ernst genommen worden.. okay, tut mir leid, falls ich mal irgendwas geschrieben habe, dass dich das mal hat denken lassen :/ ich versuche immer alle ernst zu nehmen, die etwas an meinem CA kritisieren, auch wenn ich mal nicht mit der Meinung übereinstimme und wahrscheinlich auch nicht durchgehend so positiv auf die Kritik reagiere :'D aber ich hoffe es für dich dass sich das für dich dann in Zukunft bessert :) 10:11, 1. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Hasensprung Liebe Mew ICh bin gerade an der Korrektur meiner CAs, kann es sein, dass du bei Hasensprung manchmal links und rechts verwechselt hast. Weil einen Oberschenkel beim linken hinterbein, sieht man doch gar nicht. oder gehst du von der Katze aus? LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 09:47, 1. Jul. 2018 (UTC) RE Liebe Mew Ich denke es ist nicht mehr nötig. Danke viel mal für dein scharfes Auge, denn nur so komme ich weiter und kann mich verbessern. Falls etwas noch nicht in Ordnung ist, wäre ich aber froh, wenn du es mir anzeichnen könntest. LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 10:17, 1. Jul. 2018 (UTC) PS: Ich zittere schon vor der Bewertung von Moorkralle xD Ampferschweif Manga Hallo Mew, du sag mal Ampferschweif ist ja gerade zur Bewertung, jetzt fiel mir wie Schuppen von den Augen, dass ich vielleicht auch nochmal die Mangaversion anpacken könnte bzgl. Shading und einigen Punkten, die mir aufgefallen sind :'D Ich weiß ihr seid da gerade diesbezüglich am Bearbeiten und habe gesehen, dass ich gemäß ihrer Diskussionsseite eine neue farbige Version machen müsste und die SW-Version bleibt separat - Kannst du mir sagen, ob diese Version schon absolut sicher ist oder seid ihr euch da auch noch nicht ganz final klar drüber? Ich wollte nur gerne gefragt haben, bevor sich da vielleicht in naher Zukunft doch nochmal was dran ändert :) LG ~ 18:36, 3. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Gut, dann mach ich das, deswegen frag ich ja ^-^ Ein toller Bildtitel übrigens haha :DD LG ~ 19:25, 3. Jul. 2018 (UTC) thumb|right|200px Cool, hab aber noch ein paar Unklarheiten xD rot: Sollen die Ohren jetzt dunkelbraun oder mittelbraun sein und wenn dunkelbraun, sollen sie ein helles Inneres bekommen oder nicht? gelb: hellbraun oder mittelbraun? Welches Bild gilt als näher dran? grün: geht das dunkelbraun bis auf das Bein (also auch ein Teil des Beines dunkelbraun?) oder endet es ein Stück davor? blau: ist das mittelbraun jetzt im Nacken, oben am Rücken oder geht es runter bis zwischen das Hellbraun und Dunkelbraun am Bein? Ich tu mich schwer dabei einfach "das was Näher dran ist" zu nehmen, da auch irgendwie die beiden unteren - die ich beide als "als nähestes" bezeichnen würde - sich auch unterscheiden :( helpmepls :'( #ichmachniewiedermangacharaktere 19:51, 3. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Hey :) gut, ich denke ich habe verstanden, ich werde das dann so umsetzen xD Danke :) 04:48, 4. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Re: Sorry, it should work now. I usually use an extra parameter for my timestamp, hence why I have a /Sig and /Sig2 page, but since I've taken that out it should work. Well, I still kinda need both because they work together to make the aesthetics of my signature work, so I’d like to keep both if I can c: 15:44, 5. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Fragen zu CA Hi! Ich hab hier die eine oder andere dumme Frage zu Character Arts. Ich habe vor, einige neue zu machen, bin mir bei einigen aber nicht sicher, welche jetzt gebraucht werden. 1. Hoppelfeuer. Auf seiner Disku steht, er brauche eine hellbraune Version. Du meintest letztens, dass ein CA, das eine goldbraune Version hat, keine braune mehr braucht. Gilt das auch für hellbraun oder braucht Hoppelfeuer doch diese Version? 2. Jasmin. Braucht sie zusätzlich noch eine Königinnenversion? Das wäre in dem Sinne ja dieselbe Logik wie bei Milkfur, da bekannt ist, dass sie Junge hatte. Und wenn sie eine Königinnenversion braucht, sollte die dann mit Halsband dargestellt werden? 3. Willowshine. Sollen ihre normalen Versionen auf dem TUG-Bild basieren oder braucht sie noch ein seperates Bild dafür? Ich bedanke mich im Voraus ^^ Liebe Grüße, 14:39, 18. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Eine letzte Frage Hiiii. Vielen lieben Dank für die Antworten. Meine letzte Frage, die aufgekommen ist: welche Vorlage benötigt Willowshine's CotC/TUG-Version? Zu dem Zeitpunkt in CotC ist sie ja noch Schülerin, bei TUG dann Heilerin. Braucht sie beide? GLG, 17:03, 20. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Hallo sagen Wie der Titel schon sagt wollte ich einfach mal Hallo sagen^^ Übrigens danke für die nette Begrüssung! Lg, Erlenpfoteadie auf Erde fällt 09:14, 22. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Official art Hi Mew, I'm sure you're aware of the whole debacle going on with Dovewing, but with it other concerns have come up from social media that we're discussing implementing. One of these is the use of official art, kinda like how your wiki does it. Since you make a lot of them, could I inquire about your process of making them transparent? The quality of them is really good, is it from a digital version of scanned copy? If the discussion passes, we'll have a lot to do both now and in the future. I'm not sure if this is at all feasible with your policy (because I can't read said polices) but our team did want to inquire if it would be possible to use some of the manga ones from here with credit, since we all pull from the same books, it's kinda redundant to craft two versions. Normally we'd struggle through the recreation process, but social media pressure is quite insistent (and memey) so we'll probably end up doing this quicker than normal. If no we totally understand, what I personally wanted to inquire about was the technique for getting the transparency without waste. Thanks in advance! 05:53, 14. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the help c: And yeah, I hope it ends soon too, it's way too uncivilized for me. For helping once the discussion ends, I think our main thing will be simply getting such a massive quantity of images all up to the wiki at once. If you did want to help, we'd likely be making a section similar to yours in that it's under the other character pixels, so any work would be in that department as soon as it's decided on. Thanks again to your wiki for letting us use yours, we're extremely grateful ;)) 15:58, 14. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Of course^^ 16:50, 14. Aug. 2018 (UTC) RE Super, danke viel mal :3 Ich mache demfall seine Schnauze grau und vereinzelte Stellen am Rücken. LG Mohn 11:30, 18. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Minzfell Heii Mew Da du mir so lieb zurück geschrieben hast und ich Tau nicht zu fest belasten möchte, dachte ich mir, ich stelle meine nächste Frage gleich an dich. Muss Minzfell(aus dem Wolken Clan) wie im Manga aussehen oder nicht? LG 14:56, 18. Aug. 2018 (UTC) super danke :3 18:54, 18. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Batear Heii Mew Ich habe da noch eine Frage zu Batear. Auf der Disku wird auch schon diskutiert. Gehört sein Ohr zur ramponierten Gesichtshälfte? Ich habe es jetzt mal wieder weiss gemacht und vollständig ists jetzt auch, man ist sich da nicht so sicher. Danke schon im Vorraus. LG 15:00, 25. Aug. 2018 (UTC) PS: Ich glaube Gelbzahn ist deine neue Lieblingskatze xDD xD okay, werde ich noch ergänzen. Danke für die schnelle Antwort und noch viel Spass beim uptdate! ich wusste gar nicht, dass man so kaputtes Fell haben kann. Ich glaube, die wäre rasiert worden als Hauskatze xD LG 15:15, 25. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Shyheart Heii Mew Ich bins nochmal, sorry^^ braucht Shyheart noch ne Jungenversion? Sie wird in ihrem Artikel auch als Junges aufgelistet aber sonst nicht. Da ihr noch nicht bei ihr im Uptdate wart, weiss es leider nicht. Schönen Sonntag und keinen Stress. LG 13:24, 26. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Ja habe ich xD Danke viel mal :3 Ich freue mich schon, meine neuen Sets bald hochzuladen. LG 09:59, 27. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Hasenstern Heii Mew Ich habe es gerade bei Hasenstern und im Buch gesehen, dass Hasensterne eine weitere Version vraucht. Ich habe Star mal gefragt und sie hat gesagt, dass ich ihn anpassen muss. Ich habe seine CAs jetzt schon dem Manga angepasst und wollte fragen, ob ich jetzt die wieder ändern muss, da sonst dir Mangaversion sich nicht unterscheiden würde oder ob man die weglassen kann. LG 10:20, 5. Sep. 2018 (UTC) Sorry, du hast es jetzt angepasst. Vorher stand da ne extra mangaversion für den Anführer und da ich die CAs schon dem Manga angepasst hatte, wusste ich da nicht weiter, jetzt ist aber alles in Ordnung 10:25, 5. Sep. 2018 (UTC) Team C Heii Mew :33 Ich habe heute den Morgen damit verbracht, die Kategorien bei Curly und Stars CAs hinzuzufügen und bei viel CAs noch das Urheberrecht hinzuzufügen. Mir hat die Arbeit sehr viel Spass gemacht und ich habe auch gesehen, dass du fast alleine zuständig bist für dieses Gebiet. Ich würde mich sehr gerne dem Team C anschliessen, dass ich dir eben hier bei solchen "kleinen" Aufgaben unter die Arme greifen kann und mich einfach besser auskenne in diesem Thema. Ich weiss leider nicht, wie ich mich auf der Disku Seite von Team C einschreiben kann, sprich ich habe die Disku nicht gefunden und wollte es dir melden, da du ja einziges Mitglied bist. Ich hoffe, ich kann dir damit helfen. LG 09:34, 18. Sep. 2018 (UTC) RE Super, ich freue mich richtig, danke viel mal :3 ich hoffe, ich durfte das Urheberrecht einfügen xD Hättest du gerade ne Arbeit, die ich dir abnehmen könnte? Ich werde sonst sicher schauen, dass alle Kategorien stimmen. Da habe ich eben heute noch einen Fehler gefunden. Eine Schülerversion von Mudclaw ist noch in der Kategorie zur Bewertung, ich kann aber die Kategorie leider bei ihm nicht löschen. LG Mohn 13:08, 18. Sep. 2018 (UTC) Super, danke viel mal. Ich freue mich auf die Zusammenarbeit mit dir :3 das Thema ist cool und ich bin ja voll dabei xD. Es wäre leichter, per Skype in Kontakt zu bleiben. Hättest du Lust? LG 14:58, 19. Sep. 2018 (UTC) Auch cool, dann sind wir hier einfach in kontakt. Ich hätte gerade eine Frage^^ und zwar verstehe ich das mit dem Lesezeichen noch nicht so ganz. Stimmt es, dass ich es einfach eben bei der Kategoria Spezial:Bilder (Sprich bei den neuen Bildern oder aktualisierten) als erstes einfügen muss, wo ich alles schon korrigiert/angeschaut habe. Ich habe es auch versucht aber weiss nicht, wie ich eine vorhandene Datei einfügen kann.. LG Mohn 17:09, 19. Sep. 2018 (UTC) Vollständigkeit Entschuldige, dass ich hier nochmal nachfrage. Aber so ganz versteh ichs nicht- soll auch nicht böse sein. Aber wenn man seine Signatur hinsetzt sagt man damit dann, dass der Auftritt vollständig ist. Weil entweder er ist vollständig oder eben nicht. Wenn mehrere Leute gleichzeitig die Vollständigkeit kontrollieren dann machts ja Sinn, aber der Auftritt war nicht vollständig, es steht aber auf der Diskussionsseite, dass der Auftritt vollständig sei. Für mich macht das keinen Sinn, wäre nett wenn du mich aufklären könntest. MfG 15:19, 13. Okt. 2018 (UTC) Re Dankeschön. Ja, das wäre wirklich besser, denn so hört es sich an als ob man den Auftritt bereits für "komplett" hält und keine weitere Überprüfung notwendig ist. Aber gut, jetzt weiß ich was du meinst und entschuldige, dass ich den Namen weggelöscht habe. Ich hab das Prinzip falsch verstanden. Jetzt weiß ich ja, wie es gemeint ist, daher eilt es nicht unbedingt, da ich zurzeit gefühlt sowieso die Einzige bin, die überhaupt Auftritte schreibt^^. 15:50, 13. Okt. 2018 (UTC) Hallo, LittleMew! (: Da ich ungern über andere Personen lästere oder so frage ich dich nun: Eine Benutzerin namens Laura Mayhaus hat einen Artikel namens Warrior Cats - wie alles begann erstellt. Und da habe ich eine Frage: Ist das ein Regelverstoß? Ich meine ja nur... Außerdem Mew, deine Katzen Luna und Nami haben echt schöne Namen! Lg Silverhawk99 ---- (Ich habe diese Tilden nicht) Luna gemalt (mit eigener Vorlage) Hallöle Mew(i?), ich hab mir gerade das Youtubevideo von deiner sü(üüüüü)ßen Katze Luna angeguckt und mir gedacht: ,,Ach ist der Teppich schön..." Nein, ich hab mir gedacht, dass ich einfach mal ein kleines CA von deiner Luna mache. Haben warscheinlich schon viele gemacht, aber ich hoffe das CA gefällt dir trotzdem. Leider muss ich sagen, mir ist das Augenshading nicht so gut gelungen, aber das lässt sich hoffentlich noch verschmerzen. Na egal, hier ist es jedenfalls Datei:LunafürLittlemew.png Ich wünsche dir noch schöne Tage bis 2019, deine 22:15, 29. Dez. 2018 (UTC)